The VeriSign® Internet Profile Service (IPS) for Registrars is a service that provides valuable information related to millions of .com, .net, and .tv domain names. Among other uses, information provided by IPS helps registrars reach existing and prospective customers with timely and targeted offers.
The IPS for Registrars provides information based on Web site and domain name attributes, such as rich media content, business classification and domain name resolution status, to deliver relevant, actionable reports that help registrars identify specific domain names and audiences for marketing campaigns. By better segmenting and targeting customers and prospects, registrars can improve domain name registration and renewal rates, and identify new business opportunities.
The IPS provides several reports to registrars including the Pending Delete Domain Evaluation Beta Report, All Expiring Non-Resolving Domain Names Reports, Newly-Registered Non-Resolving Domain Names Reports, Rich Media Content Reports, and Internationalized Domain Name (IDN) Reports.
Despite the functionality provided by the IPS and existing web crawlers, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for providing domain information to registrars and other information consumers.